


The Frog Prince Fanart

by suarhnir



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Frogs, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir
Summary: Noctis decides it is better to run than fight. Not that he wouldn't fight off the Cockatrice, but with three defenseless frogs?





	The Frog Prince Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BreakfastTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Frog Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229097) by [BreakfastTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea). 



[](http://imgbox.com/n9oNB0yP)


End file.
